the_german_antiterror_warfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Stage of Conflict
The first stage of conflicts happened in the Hercynian Forest where the Bundeswehr was sent into the forest to clean out groups of DNS that have set up camps in the Forest. This conflict lasted about three month resulting in the total of 36 Bundeswehr casualties and 119 DNS members killed with 3 camps destroyed, 1 camp abandoned and 1 camp surrendering. The surrenders from the camp are all young teenagers about 18-20 years old, they said a man claiming himself to be "the commander" forced them to fight for him after he kidnapped the young teenagers. The teenagers however, surrendered when "the commander" is killed by an Budeswehr Grenade. The teenagers also said that the DNS is well equipped and organized. The main battle of this stage and also the most bloodiest one is the battle of camp A1(see below). The Battle of Camp A1 Camp A1 is a main DNS FOB and outpost, because of its importance the Budeswehr send in the Heer and the Luftwaffe to attack this base. The base is not big, surrounded by forest with a unclear dirt trail leading off, Camp A1 is surrounded by various types of barbed wires and includes two heavy machine gun(M2HB), three general-purpose machine gun(2 MG3/1 MG42). The machine guns however were mounted in the wooden bunkers around the base so all of the MGs form a 360 degrees defense. The base is also in a flat land. They are covered by a small hill to the east. On the first day at dawn the Heer started to launched an attack and infantry were pinned down because the DNS quickly started to unload their MG's at the Heer infantry. Later on a few DNS took out panzrfausts and fired at the newly arrived Marders(armored vehicle). A few Marders were destroyed resulting in 4 deaths. The Luftwaffe came in with a Panavia Tornado(attack aircraft)and attacked the base through aerial raids with standard bombs. However, the DNS have already dug air raid shelters and the bombing resulted in few DNS casualties. By night the Remaining Budeswehr retreated. This continued for 2 weeks with both sides suffering casualties. 2 weeks later at night, a special forces prepared to raid the base. They took 3 helicopters and came in from the hill. Unfortunately when they landed, a DNS spotted a heli and shot at it with a MG3, later on, a few DNS with panzerfausts ran out and fired on the spotted heli. The spotted heli was hit and exploded, allowing the DNS to see the special forces member and other helis. The special forces quickly exchanged fire, resulting in about 19 GNS casualties. The special forces later retreated using the 2 remaining heli and portable ATVs. By the next noon the Luftwaffe finally decides to sent in a Tornado with KEPD 350(cruise missile that can defeat bunkers) to defeat the shelters. This worked and the DNS suffered heavy casualties. By this time there is only about 12 DNS members left and most equipment destroyed. By afternoon, the Budeswehr forces have fought into the base and all the DNS personnel are declared dead. Result of the battle of camp A1: DNS: 47 KIA Budeswehr(luftwaffe/heer): 8 KIA (a soldier later died in a hospital so the total of death is 9) Final Result: Budeswehr Victory Category:Lore